Talk:Grove Street (HD Universe)
Not HD This whole entire section is on the 3D universe! Heyfunboy (talk) 15:46, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Shoes above Cul-de-sac Why was the latter part of my trivia concerning why the shoes hanging from the telegraph lines removed? It's going to be awkwardly left without an explanation now. Why else is there going to be shoes hanging up there? someone's laundry hanging out to dry? I will wait for somebody to leave a compelling reason here, or i will have to put it back again. I never said "could", "maybe" "perhaps", etc. There is no "speculation" here. CryoDragon95 (talk) 15:07, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :How the hell else would they get up there? I think it's stupidly obvious for how they got up there. Do you think a bloody bird dropped them off? C'mon. Monk Talk 15:19, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :Hey man, calm down. I didn't remove the whole trivia, so please calm down. There's no need to explain why there are shoes hanging out there cause this is too much obvious. Problem is, you said that people in GS like to "shoe tossing" rather than anyone else in LS, and this IS speculation. Just because it happens in one place you cannot assume that all people from there like to do it. --Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 15:31, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not mad about anything. If the explanation is so obvious, why is the reason behind the deletion a "speculation" then, and not "Unnecessary to point out". Also, I never said all residents, i just said residents in general. Hence why I said residents. Not all of them. I have nobody to specifically point out, so therefore, it is just "residents." I never assumed anything. I never even directly said that they are the only ones in the entire city to do it either. The fact you can't see it anywhere else in the map is the whole reason why it is trivia. :None of this warrents the entire removal of that potion. Also, Monk, the trivial part of it is, that the reason why they are up there because that it is a game specifically called something, not just "they are up there because someone threw them". CryoDragon95 (talk) 15:50, November 23, 2015 (UTC) ::To me, it is still a speculation. For example, it is totally possible that people left them there to dry (as you ironically said above), even though it is strange/unusual enough, we never know people's intentions. Either we add all the possibilities or none of them, since adding one of the possibilities automatically excludes the others, which is misleading (and this can be considered speculation). C'mon, it's just a detail for the trivia, nothing more. Let the readers figure out the possible explanations by themselves. But if we are going to discuss the reasons of this minor detail, then the wiki is dead already. Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 16:12, November 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I disagree but that's fine. I think that saying it is the result of a folk sport would make sense, as grove st. is that kind of area, and really is the only explanation. But whatever i guess. I won't revert it, but someone else might see it differently. Incidentally, i've never seen shoes hung out to dry.. CryoDragon95 (talk) 16:21, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Well man, where I live, this happens A LOT. Although you might find it strange, it's quite normal around here xD Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 16:28, November 23, 2015 (UTC)